Hyde
Hyde is a playable Hunter character in Evolve. He is an Assault class character who does heavy damage with his minigun and flamethrower. He is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Markov's equipment. Biography Fight fire with fire. Hyde was a Chemtrooper, born on Mercury, he's a veteran of the third Mutagen War along with Lazarus. Out in the Arm, the chemicals for his chemsprayer are hard to come by, so he modified it to shoot flame instead. He also sports a Basilisk Soldier belt buckle likely a war prize. Sadistic. Sociopathic. Deeply disturbed. These are but a few of the compliments Hyde has received from those who've seen his handiwork. What bothers Hyde most about this job isn't the sheer amount of death and destruction the Monster has caused – it's that even with his Minigun, Toxic Grenades, and Flamethrower, it makes him only the second most frightening thing on the planet.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/hyde "Five days spraying fire and melting faces? This ain't a vacation, it's fucking paradise." -Hyde Weapons and Equipment Flamethrower The Flamethrower is an extremely high damage weapon putting out a massive 1.200°C of burning fluid, though has the shortest range in the game at 50ft. Hyde will need to get dangerously close to the enemy to use it effectively, which is just the way he likes it. Minigun The Minigun is a relatively high damage weapon with a high rate of fire. Its accuracy over range isn't spectacular, but when the monster is out of range of Hyde's flamethrower, the Minigun is his best option. Toxic Grenades Toxic grenades create a poison cloud that can be used to control space. It damages and slows any monster that stands in the cloud, meaning it can be used offensively or defensively. For example, it can be used to protect a downed hunter, or it can be used to flush out a hiding monster. Be warned, though; while the cloud does not damage teammates, it will prevent any hunters within it from sprinting. A poorly placed or poorly timed Poison Grenade can give a wounded monster the opening it needs to escape. Personal Shield Like all Assaults, Hyde has a Personal Shield. When the monster turns to focus on Hyde, activate the shield for temporary invulnerability. It is a great counter to high-damage monster abilities, such as the Wraith's Supernova. Personality Hyde loves to melt things. Or burn them. Options, really. Not all ChemTroopers are sociopaths. Most in The Crew think Hyde is crazy. He thinks it's hilarious. History Hyde served in the First Mutagen War along with Lazarus, though they didn’t meet until the Battle of Sabah, where Lazarus remembered the only ChemTrooper without his filter mask. Despite their acquaintanceship, they wouldn't really spend much time together until joining The Crew. Progression Tactics * Hyde's weapons have the most ammunition of any Hunter in the game. * Hyde can use his mini-gun to engage a monster at range, but its accuracy does die quickly. Instead get in close where your flame thrower will do the most pain. * Your flamethrower does do more damage than the mini-gun, unless the monster has taken multiple sniper shots. In which case your mini-gun will eat it alive as it takes advantage of the weak spots. * Just because you are burning your monster doesn't mean you are at risk of being hurt. However there is a decent chance it will go for you. Just remember you have your personal shield for that purpose. * Hyde's flamethrower can prevent sneak attacks by the monster if caught alone. The flamethrower's damage over time effect automatically cancels out any sneak attack as long as the monster burns. Keep the monster burning to prevent being made completely helpless by a sneak attack. ** When dealing with a sneaky monster lurking in the shadows who loves pouncing unwary hunters, keep the flamethrower at the ready if you suspect the monster is trying to get the jump on you, you have only mere seconds to set the monster ablaze to prevent the sneak attack. * Toxic grenades are a circumstantial weapon, but have application: ** Throw them in the path of the monster as it runs along the map's edge to slow it down and hurt it, giving your team time to catch up. ** Throw it on a downed teammate being attacked by the monster to encourage it to leave. ** If a monster is waiting behind cover, force it out with a grenade to prevent it forcing you to come to it. Trivia * His name comes from the book Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Hyde being the large psychopathic English counterpart of Dr Jekyll. * He once related carrion birds to the "blokes" he grew up with. * On his elite skins of his weapons, they have writing etched into their paint, presumably etched by Hyde himself. On his mini-gun the etching reads "GOLDIE," and on the side of his flamethrower, it reads "IM THE FUCKIN KING!" * Hyde loves violence, and the only reason he wants to kill the monster is to eat it for breakfast. * When asked if all the Chemtroopers suffered deep psychological trauma, Hyde responds with "Only the weak minded ones". This could imply that Hyde is oblivious to his own obvious mental instability, or that he was like this before becoming a Chemtrooper. * Hyde possesses a British Cockney accent. * Hyde believes the Monsters taste like chicken. Whether this is true or not is up for debate. * On the dropship, he has graffiti'd Markov's locker. * He suspects CIG9 was responsible for initiating the Mutagen Wars. * Hyde is somewhat protective of Lazarus, as he claims he will do things to anyone whom calls Lazarus a freak. * He is somewhat afraid of Maggie. * Hyde mentions that people he grew up with were dregs of society. Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde.png 12Hyde.png|Hyde Videos References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Assault Class